The Scottish Hot-Head and the Viking Idiot
by woahmancalmdown
Summary: Merida's turned down 23 marriage proposals, and her parents are desperate enough to hire an unknowing Viking boy as their new stable boy in a last-ditch effort for her suitor (he does have royal blood, sort of). Then the Vikings attack, and everything is flipped upside-down... including Merida's feelings. Can these two get past their difficulties and save Dun'Broch?
1. Chapter 1

Merida hated the boy right from the start.

Okay, so maybe boy didn't describe him too well, as he was a twenty year old man, but boy made him seem pathetic, which he was. Pathetic, and clumsy, and very capable of ruining a bow.

She had been minding her business, grooming Angus and enjoying the hustle and bustle of the castle yard, when there was a bang, a string of curses, and a pair of green eyes staring up at her guiltily. He was entangled in a bucket, a lead rope, and her bow, which was snapped in half under his weight.

She saw red right then, and that wasn't even the start.

She understood that her parents wanted a stable boy to replace the one who had stormed out (the thirteenth one), but it's not like she started the argument. He was just an idiot. But why did they have to bring HIM in? Why Hiccup?

It got worse. After apologizing multiple times, and backing away slowly, Hiccup somehow managed to step on the bow AGAIN, deeming it irepairable. It's not like she couldn't get a new one, Merida knew that it was very possible being a princess, but it was the circumstances. She knew he wasn't "just a stable boy". He had royal blood in there somewhere, she'd overheard it in the whispered conversations of her parents. Tney were once again searching for suitors for their daughter.

Of course, Hiccup didn't know they wanted him for that. He knew they knew he was destined to be chief of Berk, and that he had some very famous, high-class (or as high-class as a viking could be) blood in him, but he had no knowledge of suitors or marriages. He just wanted a job that could support him and Toothless.

He didn't even know that Merida had turned down twenty-three proposals, seventeen of which whom were asked by men who were not from Scotland. Her parents had begged, pleaded, demanded that she give one of them a chance, but she had put her foot down., and turned away men who beautiful, ugly, tall, short, great with a bow, great with a sword.

Hiccup was a last resort. He was, after all, a member of the Berk vikings, a tribe which had caused trouble with Dunbroch for years. Maybe a marriage could mend things a bit, or so Queen Eleanor hoped dearly.  
But after Hiccup made that fateful mistake, his clumsy foot snapping her bow in two, and then two again, she would never even think of considering him.

Never.

Nope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'd like to thank you for reviewing and reading and favouriting, that's awesome :D I hope you like this chapter, but I have to tell you that I won't be updating this fast all the time. I just felt like writing. Anways, enjoy, review, fav, follow!**

_Chapter 2_

"I..." Hiccup lifted his eyes to the red-haired, terrifying woman standing over him and scowling. He had heard about her love of archery, even though he'd only been working at the castle for a week. He'd also heard of her temper. The fact that'd he'd just broken her bow was not a good sign. "I am _so_ sorry." He stood up, trying to shake off the rope, but stumbled, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' as he frantically tried to keep his balance.

_Crunch_

He'd broken it again.

Merida's eyes, at this point, were so stony and cold that Hiccup really was expecting death. He almost welcomed it, honestly. Anything would be better than being caught in her laser-eyed glare and being burned alive.

"Did you just break my bow... twice?" Merida asked quietly, her face darkening slightly with every word. "Are you really so clumsy, that you missed a bright red leadrope?"

Hiccup, not knowing what else to do, smiled his most charming smile and shrugged. The very same smile and gesture had won the hearts of many a girl, as Hiccup was a handsome boy by now, but Merida saw right through it.

"Don't even try it." She knelt down and picked up her once beautifullly-carved weapon. Her hands shook with anger, but by the time she'd looked back up, ready to give Hiccup a good tongue-lashing, he was speed-walking across the castle yard, dodging carts and horses.

"Idiot," she muttered, as he stumbled over a stray cat and almost fell into the path of a wagon. "What are mum and dad thinking?"

* * *

The clouds, to Hiccup, had never looked so beautiful. His first encounter with Merida hadn't been pretty. Of course it hadn't, she was famous for her fire. Other stable hands had warned him countless times to stay out of her way, but that was proving to be easier said than done For one, Queen Elinor had already invited him to dine with them three times, and he really had no idea why. Maybe they knew about his Viking bloodline, but it didn't make anything any less odd, or awkward. He had politely declined each invitation with some sort of excuse that set him rambling, clumsily stumbling over words and fibs in an effort to weave a believable story. He knew she saw right through it, but she didn't seem to want to give up.

Weird.

All of these thoughts disappeared when Hiccup returned home to his little cottage, climbed up onto Toothless, and flew, flew, flew. They didn't live near anybody, which was a plus in so many ways. Toothless could roam freely during the day, they could fly without somebody raising an alarm, and they had a wonderful amount of privacy and silence. So much better then Berk, a place not only containing an angry ex-girlfriend and an argumentative, over-pressuring father, but enought dragons and craziness to last twenty lifetimes. This little excursion to Scotland was doing Hiccup good.

He just didn't realize that this job was really a push for him to marry the very girl who had him terrified and shaking.

"Okay, bud," he yelled. "Let's work on your loops."

Toothless grumbled audibly, sending rumbles against Hiccup's legs.

"Stop your whining, Toothy. You know you need to work on 'em." Hiccup moved his leg-or rather, his metal contraption that substituted his leg, in such a way that it signalled Toothless, and guided him into a dizzy upward climb, slowly tilting until they were upside-down.

"Keep going!" Hiccup shouted, laughing and pressing his leg harder into the fairly screamed through the air, tears falling out of Hiccup's eyes like rain from the strength of the wind. Below, Scotland lay, green and lush, blanketed in a gentle fog.

They finally completed the loop at break neck speed, flying out of it on a wobbly, dangerous path. Toothless roared with glee and fired, sending his blue energy into the air ahead. Hiccup watched as it exploded into a ball of flame mere feet ahead, sighed, and waited for his eyebrows to be singed off.

* * *

Dinner was quiet without King Fergus. Merida sat picking at her food, while Elinor kept on sighing and staring out the window.

"The stable boy broke my bow today," Merida grumbled. Elinor's head snapped to attention.

"Which one?" She asked eagerly. "Hiccup?"

Merida nodded, pushing her plate away. "Yes. He somehow managed to step on it-"

"How is he?" Elinor asked, leaning forward on her elbows ans smiling. "Good worker?"

"Um, no, mum, he bro-"

"Don't you think he's charming?"

"Mum, are you even-"

"He's quite handsome, really, especially considering-"

"Mum!" Merida stared at her in disbelief. "What has gotten into you? You have a crush or something?"

Elinor sent her a glare that almost wilted the daffodils on the table. "Of course not. Don't be silly. I was just wondering if you were... Interested."

"I know what you're trying to do," Merida said tiredly. "I heard it all. He's a Viking chief-to-be, an heir to riches, to leadership, and to power. A man who would just be PERFECT to be my husband." She smirked as she saw her mothers' sheepish face.

"Merida, where on earth-"

"Don't even try it, mum," Merida said, yawning. "I know you're playing matchmaker, and trust me, it's not going to work. He's an idiot." She looked out the window. "Just like the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Hiccup had a day off, and he was looking forward to it. For the past week, Merida had been shooting him glares every chance she got, Elinor had invited him to dinner twice more, and King Fergus given him hearty "pats" on the back every time he saw him, an action that was not only strange, but painful. Even the other workers had noticed the attention Hiccup was getting from the family.

"Maybe they're looking at you as a husband possibility," one of them joked, but it wasn't funny to Hiccup. He went quite pale and had to excuse himself. The thought of marrying Merida was horrific. He couldn't deny she had a certain look about her, fearlessness, that made her somewhat attractive, but her whole attitude repelled him. She was scary.

He started his free day by flying, of course. He knew that if they flew above the cloudline, no one would notice and they could travel safely without terrifying everyone in the country. He and Toothless set off in a direction towards the castle, but he obviously was not going to risk being seen there. Who knew what Merida would do? It made him shudder and fly Toothless a bit higher.

It was a beautiful day for flying. Above the clouds it was sunny and cold, but Hiccup had the armoured flying suit that Gobber had help him make, and it protected him from the harsh winds and the temperature. Not only that, but it covered his face, so that if anybody did see him, they wouldn't recognize him.  
They flew lazily, looping and swooping and having a great time. Toothless was enjoying it, and would roar playfully every now and then, scaring off birds that dared to venture close enough. Eventually, they were flying over a place that Hiccup knew was very rural, and the chance of seeing anybody was very low. Waterafalls flowed off the edges of a mountain, which was surrounded by forrested hills and meadows. It was perfect.

"Should we fly lower, bud?" Hiccup asked, crouching over the dragon's thick neck. Toothless roared delightedly, and they dropped into a spiralling nose-dive. The clouds disappeared, and the ground rose up to meet them. Hiccup waited until the last possible second, and pulled them up, so that they were screaming over the countryside leaving a trail of wind behind them, heading for the mountain. He pulled Toothless sharply to the left, and they shot around the edge of the mountain in an effortless glide, the wind carrying them perfectly.

Hiccup was so focused on the exhilaration of it all that he didn't even notice the red-headed girl perched on a jutted out part of the mountain, watching a waterfall. He glided right by her, so close that he could have reached out his hand and touched her red curls, before finally sensing her presence and looking up. They locked eyes as her mouth opened in a soundless scream, her face paling.

Merida.

Hiccup didn't know what to do, besides curse quietly, so he nodded once as they flew by, and then sent Toothless up into the clouds in a steep upwards climb. He began to berate himself as they disappeared into the cloud ceiling, asking himself why he had just _nodded_, for goodness' sake, rather than just keep on flying without making eye contact. What if she somehow recognized his eyes through the helmet he was wearing? What if his armour gave him away?  
However, as the pair headed home, he realized the possibility of her doing so was very low. Then he began to feel quite manly, liking how he'd been so cool about it and given her a single nod. It made him look brave, and fearless, like a hero. Maybe he was overthinking it, but he couldn't help it. He was just happy that his clumsiness hadn't made an appearance, causing them to crash or his helmet to fall off. Who knows what Merida's would've seen.

He just hoped she'd never find out it was him.

* * *

Merida had been having an amazing day, riding Angus and exploring around Mist Mountain, named because of the mist that rose from the dozen or so waterfalls that flowed off its edges. She loved to take risks, and although it was foolish, the view from from her favourite waterfall was magnificent. So magnificent, that she could see everything.

Everything including the huge black dragon flying towards her, a rider in armour that hid his identity perched over the reptile's thick neck. He didn't seem to notice her until the were gliding so close that he could've touched her, when he looked up... right into her eyes, and nodded his head once. She went pale and felt herself beginning to scream as he and the dragon shot by, a gust of wind following them and nearly blowing her off the small ledge.

And them she began to smile.

_A boy like that_, she thought, _is the boy for me_. She stared up at the sky as she began to imagine him, brave, fearless, handsome, riding the skies a top his friend, the magnificent black dragon, involved in incredible adventures and conquests.

And best of all, she'd be with him, she figured. Any guy who loved to ride dragons would surely be at least a little impressed with Angus, and her. They'd race together, she riding Angus across the fields, and he flying a few feet above.

And with those final thoughts she climbed carefully down the rocks, jumped on Angus, and rode home, deciding with finality that she should not tell anyone about this mysterious man. If he was ever caught, it would be terrible. She would never have a chance to meet him, and his beautiful dragon would be hunted down.

No, she wouldn't tell anyone. Instead, she'd have to find out who he was herself.

**Hope you liked it :) I know the chapters are short, but hopefully they're sweet too. I'll update within the next few days, hopefully it'll be alonger chapter since the plot is starting to get going now. Anyways, drop me a review, a favourite or a follow! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. So, I've read back on my other chapters and noticed that for some reason, a lot of my sentences are getting cut off. I don't know if it's something going wrong when I'm saving it, but if there's any weird, unfinished sentences in here, well, now you know why. Thanks :D Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

Hiccup decided that Merida needed a new bow.

She'd been denied the request for a new bow from her parents. Accoridng to Elinor, Merida spent far too much time with weapons. No, there would be no bows until Merida was married.

It'd been a peaceful, quiet day. Hiccup had been grooming horses, humming to himself while trying not to be too paranoid about Merida recognizing him. The sky was a clear blue, and it was a beautiful spring day.

And then the fiery mass of curls entered the scene.

She was walking a certain way.

"Hiccup, hide," one of the stable workers whispered harshly. "It's her 'Hiccup's-got-hell-to-pay walk."

Hiccup stared at him, not knowing whether to believe the worker or not.

"C'mon Hiccup," another whispered, nudging him. "She's gonna-"

"_Hiccup!_" Merida had spied him cowering in the corner, trying to decide which way to run. "This is all your fault, you idiotic, stupid, clumsy, annoying boy! You have just officially ruiuned my life." She glared at him, her fists clenching. "I cannot stand you."

Finally, Hiccup had had enough.

"Oh stop it!" He snapped. "I have been working here for weeks, months, and you have not said one nice, gracious thing to me. What sort of princess _are_ you? I thought you monarchs were supposed to be a noble, fair, forgiving people, but no, you've proved me wrong." He felt his face begin to go red, because one, everyone was staring at him in absolute shock, and two, he was getting angrier. "Furthermore, you're supposed to be mature. Is that word as foreign to you as it seems? Because, from what I've seen, you need to stop complaining that I've ruined your life, quit acting like such a royal pain-in-the-ass, and _grow up_."

There was quiet in the the stable yard. A few snickers echoed , but Merida said nothing. Her eyes only widened, and her mouth dropped open.

"H-How dare you..." She whispered, trying desperately to hang on to that hard exterior she'd developed over the years. But, she had to let go. Had this boy, this foreign, clumsy boy, not just taught her that?

He'd taught her a lesson, and she had to choose what to do with it.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Merida whispered. Her eyes filled up with tears as she realized what was happening. She was growing up, and there was nothing she could do about it. She'd have to face the future, regardless who it was with, with a calm and gracious attitude.

But for now, she had to settle with bursting into tears and running to her room.

* * *

Hiccup knew that the best way to give a bow to Merida would be to make it himself. He'd been trained by Gobber, after all, the best weapons maker in Scandinavia. He'd taught Hiccup how to make the most beautiful bows, decorated with carvings of Viking folklore. Perhaps, Hiccup decided, Merida would like that.  
She seemed to enjoy a good adventure, judging by the size of that waterfall he'd seen her climbing.

He also felt bad for making her cry.

Yes, she deserved it. She had to be taught that she couldn't carry on in life with such a hateful attitude. He couldn't believe he'd broken her down with such a few short sentences. However, he'd heard about the pressure being put on her shoulders to marry. She was already weak, and he'd dealt the last blow.

The thought made him put more effort into the bow than he'd put in any other, and before the night was over he had a beautiful specimen. The first signs of daylight were appearing as he applied a dark brown polish and admired the carvings. Dragons crept up the side, breathing flames, their tails wrapped around the bottom, linking with each other. At the top, roses were carved in a ring, like a delicate crown with sharp thorns. It was beautiful and perfect and subtle.

And now he had to test it.

He decided to take Toothless out to a forest nearby, and grabbing a few arrows, they set off. Once again sticking to the cloudy patches of the sky (as it's nearly always cloudy in Dunbroch), he landed quickly and quietly, hidden by the thick boughs and trunks of the trees.

"Keep an eye out, bud," Hiccup whispered. "And stay here." He took a few steps and turned around, glaring at the dragon. "I mean it."

The clearing was perfect for practicing archery, although Hiccup himself had never excelled at it. But he knew when a bow worked and when it was wrong, so after shooting a few, he knew it was perfect. He gave a low whistle as yet another arrow pierced his target with a satisfying twang, only broken with a quiet, "hey."

"M-Merida?" Hiccup gasped, turning around. What was she doing here? If Toothless appeared, which he very well would, they'd be doomed forever. "What are you, uh, doing here?"

"I was just going for a walk," she said blandly, fiddling with a piece of orange hair. "Angus is grazing and I decided to come in here." Hiccup nodded, shifting the bow behind his back. "But, because you're here..." she trailed off and stared at a tree. "I just wanted to apologize for, well, everything." She grinned ruefully. "I guess I should've let it go a while ago, huh?"

Hiccup nodded, relaxing at her smile. He had never seen her smile, and realized with a jolt that it looked good. He'd gotten so used to the ever-present scowl that her upturned lips were almost... Appealing.

"You should smile more," he commented, tilting his head slightly. "It looks good on you."  
S

he laughed this time. "Thanks." A pause. "Don't think that you don't still piss me off, though, because you do. And if you ever, so help me God, ruin my bow again, I'll kill you." Her face fell. "If I ever get another one."

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Hiccup said. He took the bow out from behind his back and held it out to her. "I was testing this out."

At the sight of the beautiful weapon, Merida gasped. "Why would you tease me with the sight of that?" She asked, horror lacing her voice as she tried to look away. "You know that my fingers are just _itching_ to touch that-"..."

"It's yours," Hiccup laughed. "Please, I don't want to risk getting on your bad side again."

Her jaw dropped.

Her eyes widened.

"This-"

Then her eyes widened again, but differently. There was fear, this time, and something else.

Realization.

"Dragon," she whispered, pointing a quivering finger behind Hiccup. Her eyes swivelled to Hiccup as total recognition bloomed on her face.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It was almost comical.

Hiccup mentally kicked himself as he spotted the helmet. He'd thrown it off before he shot the arrows. If he hadn't done that, his identity would be concealed, and Merida would carry on her little fantasy of her ideal, dragon-riding man.

"You," Merida repeated. "You're him?"

"Who?" Hiccup knew it was a long shot. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," Merida snapped. She lowered her hand and placed each one on her hips, glaring at him. It was something he was used to, but he hated to see it again. He frantically waved the bow at her.

"Here," he said, grinning stupidly while desperately trying to think of what to do. "I made you this, remember? Just take it and..." He trailed off as he realized that she wasn't listening. "-and ignore the dragon," he finished.

"I can't believe this," Merida muttered. "I can't believe that I've... been so stupid." She turned to him incredulously. "It was really you the whole time? Honestly?"

Now, if Hiccup knew one thing, it was how to handle angry females. When Astrid had first seen Toothless, he flew her to a tree and dropped her on it.

If it worked once, why not try it again?

He whistled sharply and in an instant, Toothless was by his side. Merida's eyes widened as Hiccup jumped up, patted the animal, and then looked at the helmet on the ground.

"Uh, could you just pass me that?"

She picked it up wordlessly and watched as he put it on, not believing her eyes. He was doing something she'd never imagined, but always hoped for. But he wasn't the dragon rider. He wasn't the dream boy who lived in her imagination, the one who took her soaring through the clouds and kissed her on the tops of mountains.

What the hell was wrong with her?

This wasn't Merida. She didn't do this. She didn't get sad about boys she'd dreamed up in her head.

But before she had anymore time to wallow in her sorrows, she found herself being lifted off the ground, something she'd never felt before. Something gripped her shoulders, tightly, and she realized with a jolt that she was being lifted by the talons of a dragon.

In moments they were swirling higher and higher, past the tops of the trees.

"Hi-Hiccup?" She called out. "Hiccup! Please, I don't-"

"You want me to put you down?" Hiccup asked. "Too bad. I'm not letting you tell anybody about him, not until you see the real him. If you tell anyone, he could-" his next words were torn away by the wind.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Merida shouted up to him. "I want you to let me ride on his back!" She looked down at the ground below. "This is _amazing!_"

"Wait 'til you get up here," Hiccup laughed in relief. He flew them higher, and without hesitation, Toothless let go of her, shot below her, and caught her safely on his back.

"Good boy," Hiccup grinned. He turned his head slightly to get a look at her, pleased to see her smile. "This is going better than I expected. Last time, the girl was pissed, until I showed her something."

Merida wanted to ask about the girl, but she had another question on her mind.

"What'd you show her?"

"This."

They shot up above the clouds, where the sun was beginning to set, the pink light softening the golds and whites of the sky. Hiccup felt a strong sense of deja-vu as Merida gasped at the beauty.

"Hiccup, you're forgiven."

He didn't even ask what for. Who knew, with this girl?

**Alright I know this is insanely short, but let me tell you, the past week has been busy. I won't feed you a bunch of excuses, but I simply haven't had the time. This is the first night I had to really write, and this is all I could get out of me. That's why it's so short. **

**Thanks for your understanding, please drop me a review or a fav or follow :D**

**-Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since that wonderful evening adventure, Hiccup couldn't stop smiling. He didn't even know why, maybe it was because Merida finally knew about Toothless, or maybe because she'd taken the news so well. Or, it could have been because she had sat behind him on Toothless, with her arms around his waist.

It wasn't that he _liked _her.

It was just that he hadn't felt something like that for a while. Not since he and Astrid had broken up, a few years ago. He shook his head, though. He shouldn't dwell on it. After all, he was a grown man of twenty, not a love-sick fifteen year old anymore.

Astrid had probably moved on, and so had his father, he thought, and everyone else.

"Shut up," he told himself. He finally got out of bed. Outside, it was not light yet. The sun would be making its entrance soon, which told him that he had to get going or he'd be late for work. He usually commuted on foot, which wasn't too bad. Scotland was beautiful, although he'd lost count of the amount of times he'd turned up at the stable soaked.

When he arrived at work, he was surprised to see a new employee.

"Hiccup," the foreman, Robert, said with a yawn. "This is Maggie. She's taking Gary's place." Hiccup nodded. Gary had quit a few weeks back after Merida's little brothers, who were ten, had played yet another prank on hi. That time, though, it sent him over the edge. Horse manure wasn't his thing.

Maggie was a beautiful girl. She had soft-looking brown hair, which, even tied up in a bun, was obviously long and beautiful. Her eyes were even better, a chocolate brown. Her tall stature carried her in a way that Hiccup had a feeling she wouldn't have any trouble with any of the more crude stable hands. Some of them could be very rude in the presence of women.

"Hi, Hiccup," she said warmly. "You're s'posed to training me."

"Great," he replied, smiling. "Do you have any experience with, er, cleaning stalls and taking care of horses?"

"No," she laughed. "I only got this job because my uncle's a good friend of King Fergus."

"Oh," Hiccup said. "You've got friends in high places, I see. Anyways, it doesn't matter, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

He showed her a few things, and while she tried them out, he walked over to Angus's stall to see if Merida was there. Sure enough, there she was, scrubbing at a saddle.

"Hi," he greeted her. "How are you doing?"

She looked up at him and sighed happily. "I can't stop thinking about flying on Toothless. It was the best thing I've ever done. I still can't believe that you have a dragon! I mean, I know we flew what, a week ago? But I can't help but wonder," She stood up, and after peeking around to make sure nobody was listening, leaned in close and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Is it a Viking secret?"

"Well, sort of," he said thoughtfully. "We've always had them, but they were pests. And then I took down Toothless one day, and-" He suddenly stopped. "Actually, I'm training Maggie right now, and I can't get into this." He laughed. "Trust me, it'll take a _long _time. How about I tell you the rest after work today? It's a good story."

She grinned. "Sure, let's do it."

"Hiccup?" They both turned around to see Maggie, standing with all of her prettiness, and a smudge of dirt on her cheek. "I'm done."

"Great. Let's move onto the next horse-" He looked at Merida. "Actually, Merida, could I show her how to groom using Angus as an example? I think he'd be the best to demonstrate on."

Merida nodded dumbly as she looked at Maggie. She was a beautiful girl, and Hiccup seemed to like her.

"Not unless you introduce me," she said playfully. It wasn't meant to sound playful. Merida wasn't one for that sort of manner, or the cutesy sort of thing.

"Right. Merida, this is Maggie. She's your newest stable hand. Maggie, meet Princess Merida."

Maggie blushed and curtsied, but Merida waved her off. "No, don't. I hate that stuff."

"Sorry," Maggie muttered shyly. "It's an hono- I mean, nice to meet you."

Merida nodded curtly and stepped aside. Hiccup looked at her questioningly and led Maggie over, and pretty soon they were laughing and exchanging jokes.

* * *

Merida had to get a hold of her feelings. She didn't know why that Maggie girl bothered her, but she did, and that was a problem. Obviously she had the power to fire the girl, but she had a feeling that an action like that would be too cruel, and besides, she seemed nice enough. She just didn't like how the girl was all over Hiccup. It would bother her, she told herself, if the girl was like that with _anyone._

That's what she told herself.

Hiccup's work day was ending, and Merida went to look for him. Sure enough, she saw with a relieved smile, he was waiting for her. He had himself leaned against a fence, and was staring up at the clouds.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hi," he replied, still looking up. "I have a quick question."

"Yes?"

"What is your problem? With Maggie, I mean."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Merida." He looked exasperated. "I saw you glaring at her. What's wrong with her?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered. "Nothing at all."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't whatever me," she snapped.

How terribly ironic, Hiccup thought. I become her friend and bam, we're fighting again.

"Merida, you forgave me like a week ago. How can we be fighting again?"

She thought about how happy she'd been since then. The playful banter they exchanged in the stable yard, the daydreams of flying the great black beast again, and the fact that she had a real, true friend to talk with. A cute one.

Cute?

She shuddered and looked at him. "I wasn't glaring at her."

"You're so stubborn," he complained. "Was it because she's so happy? I guess happiness is something you don't like." He grinned mischievously.

She punched him in the arm. "Shut up and tell me my story."

"Alright," and instantly, the argument was forgotten. He cleared his throat dramatically. "I call it, "How To Train Your Dragon."

"That's a stupid name," she scoffed. "You should call it, 'The Taming of the Beast'"

"That's a stupid name," he retorted. "Now shut up and listen to my story."

And as they stood there in the evening light, one of the most beautiful stories slowly drawing Merida's attention, there was nobody in the world happier.

At the same time, in one of the many rooms of the castle, King Fergus received a very disturbing letter.

**I'm not sure how this will be received. What do you think of Maggie?**

**Sorry for another lateish update. I won't make excuses, that's not my think. However, I will say that this is leading into the main part of the story, and I can assure you, it will be shocking.**

**Maybe.**

**I hope it will.**

**-Rachel**

**(review, follow, favourite!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Addressed to King Fergus of Dun'Broch, Scotland _

_Written in the hand of Chief Stoick the Vast_

_King Fergus,_

_My son Hiccup has disappeared somewhere in your country. He was last seen by my men in a place not far from Dun'Broch. Maybe you don't know this, but he's been missing for months now, and we've only just found this out a few weeks ago. I know he doesn't want to live here in Berk, but he's got a tribe to run, and I will not let him be a coward again._

_Ever since he was a small boy, I've been trying to train him, teach him, about how the tribe worked. His mum died, things went down hill, and now he's run off somewhere in your country. And yes, he's been brave in the past. He taught everyone in Berk a huge lesson, and in case he hasn't told you what that was, I won't repeat it. He fought insane fights, showed the strength and charisma I've never had, and saved our island. But he still refuses to run the tribe._

_I am coming to retrieve him. If he refuses to return, there will be consequences. _

_Expect the worse, for that is what I'll bring. _

_Sincerely,_

_Stoick the Vast, Chief._

Fergus looked up at Elinor gravely.

"Is that the end of it?" She asked, eyes wide. He nodded.

"Consequences," he said to himself. He glanced out the window, where Hiccup could be seen animatedly telling a story to Merida. "Over my dead body."

Elinor knew he meant it.

**Hi everyone. This is a letter, a short one. Lately, school's been pretty crazy. I have provincial exams coming up. That's the bad news. The good news is, tomorow I'm getting some dental surgery (wisdom teeth and some other stuff) and I'll be in bed for a few days. Most likely I'll have another chapter up very soon. **

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it's all I could manage, I promise you. Don't give up on me yet! I've got thiiings planned :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Stoick stood on the cliff edge, eyes watering slightly as the sharp, Scandinavian wind tore around him. Grey waves crashed agains the rocks below, and seagulls screamed as they circled above and below him. He, howerver, was not looking at any of this. He was lost in thought.

"What have you gone and done now?"

He sighed. Gobber.

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied calmly, unclasping his hands and turning to face his friend. "It's all taken care of."

"You call that letter taking care of things?" Gobber asked incredulously, staring at the huge man. "I think you've finally gone off the deep end." He sighed. "It's no wonder, after all those rocks you cracked with your head."

"I'm not crazy," Stoick said. "My son needs to stop being a coward, and he needs to come back here." He stared at his hands, which were slightly older, more worn, than they had been a few years before. "I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Coward?" Gobber shook his head. "I'm not going to assume that you've forgotten what he's done for this tribe, Stoick. Look at that, see?"

They both turned to see two dragons gliding, side-by-side, two young Viking teens perched on each one and screaming with laughter.

Stoick shook his head. "He ran, Gobber. He left as soon as I tried to talk to him, for the gods' sake. How am I supposed to let something like that rest?"

"I was there," Gobber said gently. "You were not calm about it, and you tried to push him into marrying his ex-girlfriend, for political reasons. Do you really blame him for that so much?"

"He and Astrid are a good match," Stoick snapped. "The joining of our two families could do wonders for the tribe, with their-"

"The tribe," Gobber interrupted. "Is that all you think about?"

"I'm the Chief of that tribe, Gobber! It's my job!" He turned around and crossed his arms. "You can't change my mind. I'm going to Dun'Broch, I'm going to find my son, and it'll happen whether you help or not."

"Oh, I'll come," Gobber said, sighing. "But only to keep you two from killing each other." He turned to leave, but called over his shoulder, "Maybe bring some of Hiccup's old friends around. Fishlegs, Snotlout? The twins, too, no doubt."

Stoick lit up. "Astrid," he whispered to himself. If he brought Astrid, maybe, just maybe, it would convince his stubborn, head-strong son to change his mind.

He might not consider coming back for Stoick, but would he for Astrid?

All that Gobber could think was taht this would most certainly end in a war.

* * *

Merida put down the letter, paling.

"When did you recieve this?" She asked quietly.

Fergus sighed and stared at the paper, with a red Viking seal still stuck on its edges. "Last night."

"And you're showing me because?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Elinor asked. "You're Hiccup's friend, Merida. Maybe you can warn him somehow, help him make the right decision."

"What do you want him to do?" Merida asked them, beginning to pace. Elinor cringed at the habit, but said nothing. "Where do you stand?"

"Well," Fergus said. "We don't know Hiccup well, Merida. Your mother and I..." He glanced at Elinor. "We employed him because-"

"You thought he'd be a good suitor for me," Merida said. "I know, dad. But that couldn't work out now, could it." She sighed and stared at the floor. "Just tell me what you think."

"Merida," Fergus said. "You've been hanging around that boy more than you have around Angus in the past few weeks. If you like him, it means something."

Merida blushed fiercely. "Dad!"

He held up his hand, silencing her. "You're a very good judge of character, Merida. If you think that he is loyal to you, and willing to side with us, then I will do what I can to protect him, and convince his father to change his mind."

Merida nodded. "Alright dad."

"Do what you can," Elinior said. "By any means necessary."

She nodded again, and then looked at her dad. "When are they coming?"

"Soon," Fergus sighed. "Prepare yourselves. I don't know how this ends, but if it comes to a fight, I'm not backing out. Those Vikings have been trouble for years and years. If there's going to be a war, it may as well happen now." He glared at the letter. "They did attack us two hundred years ago, after all."

Merida tried not to smile. Excitement bubbled up inside her as shetried to put together what was happening. Hiccup's father was coming to try and force him to go back to Berk, and Fergus wa having none of it. There could be a fight. She had to get closer to Hiccup so that he would see that the way to go was with her, adn Scotland, where he wouldn't be pressured.

She had a lot of work to do. She was just wondering when to tell Hiccup.

**I didn't get my wisdom teeth out. The stupid ferry guys wouldn't let us on, even though I have priority seating because I'm going in for surgery. Long story short, surgery was postponed for two months, and here I am writing this anyways. I'm so upset, I figured I may as well.**

**(and no, postponing the surgery was not a good thing, because it means that I have to have braces for longer. Yay me.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup was just finishing up. He was excited to get back to his little cottage, and to give Toothless a long, overdue ride. He was just starting to polish the last saddle when a shadow fell across his lap.

"Hey, Merida," he said without looking up. "What's up?"

"Uh," she looked around the dusty tack room , and then glanced behind her. "Is Maggie here? Or anyone else?"

"Nope," he said, dipping the rag in more polish. "I'm doing a bit of overtime." He got a dreamy look on his face. "I have this great idea for updating Toothless' tail flap. It's going to be great, and-"

Merida had known Hiccup long enough to recognize the signs of a very long, detailed, one-sided conversation about flying mechanics and equipment. So she said, "Hold it," and held out the letter. "You need to read this. Now."

He instantly sobered at the sight of her pale, serious face, the freckles sprinkled across her nose more prominent than ever. He looked the same when he saw the Viking seal on the edge of the letter.

"It's from my dad," he said instantly. "He's found me."

Merida nodded and sat down bext to him. "Read it."

So he did, his face tightening as he went on. By the end he was near panic, pacing around the room and trembling. "This could become a war?" He asked hoarsely. "I could be the cause of a war? Because I'm a coward who didn't want to marry a girl who I used to date or lead a tribe of enormous neanderthals and because my Dad's crazy and-"

"Hiccup!" Merida snapped. "Stop, and let me explain."

"I have to go back," he whispered. "I have to go back there, don't I?'

"No," she said firmly. "And if you'd let me talk, I could tell you why. So shut up, sit down, and listen."

He did so meekly, placing folded hands on his lap.

"Now," she began. "First of all, a war has been long overdue between Berk and Scotland. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. It all started when your father's great-great-great-great grandfather led an army over here and tried to take the country for themselves. And then my Dad's great-great-great-great grandmother led a fleet of ships to Berk and tried to kill everyone." She sighed and blew a red curl out of her face. "Second, my Dad fully supports you in this, Hiccup. He's encouraging you to stand your ground and do what you want." She glanced at him shyly. "Also, I should probably tell you why you were hired in the first place."

"Because you needed more hands," Hiccup interjected, suspicion lacing his voice. "Right?"

"Nope." She tried to keep the tremour out of her voice. "My Dad knew who you were from the beginning, and he thought you'd be a good suitor. For me."

"Suitor," he said quietly. "A... _Suitor?_"

"Yes. Since you're the next in line for ruling Berk, and I'm in line for the throne, my Dad thinks it'd be a great match, and he still wants it to happen." How was she saying this? How was she keeping calm? "But that's not what's important. He's sure that he can convince your father to leave you alone. It'd be better that way, for you, for me, for everybody." She looked into his eyes earnestly. "Hiccup, please listen carefully. He's not expecting us to marry, he's set that dream aside." Sort of. "But even if you and I are friends, wouldn't that benefit everyone?"

"Yes," Hiccup said. "I mean, the rulers of our two countries have never been_ friends_. Maybe if you and I were... _Friends_, it could help. When we're ruling."

"Yes."

"But I should still go. And then I can just correspond with you through letters, and there won't be any fighting. and-"

"Oh Hiccup, don't you see?" Merida asked in exasperation. "If you ever expect to be a good ruler, you have to learn how to stand up to those who you are closest to. Hiccup, you need to do this. You need to let your dad, and Berk, know that you will be worthy of ruling, and that your dad can't push you around."

She waited as he took everything in. He was making a decision that could decide anyhting and everything.

After all, there was a lot to think about.

If he went back, there wouldn't be a war or a fight or anything. But he'd lose against his father, which would make him feel like a coward. Further more, he'd have to marry Astrid, a girl he had broken up with long ago.

If he stayed, there could be a fight, there would be, as his father said, consequences. But, Merida had said something like that was long over due. And he wouldn't have to marry Astrid, or go back and live with his father. He'd be free to roam the hills of Scotland on Toothless' back, laughing at Merida whenever she got mad.

But. There was a but in either choice, and it was bothering him.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I've made a decision."

Merida waited, her fists clenched. Stay or go?

**Hmmm**

**Sorry for the wait and any mistakes! **


	10. Chapter 10

Merida waited nervously, her fists tight and her nails digging into her palms.

"Hey Hiccup are you-Oops!" Both Merida and Hiccup jumped and turned to see Maggie standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and blushing. "S-Sorry. I forgot my coat, though, and I was wondering if you'd seen it around?"

Hiccup let out a deep breath. "Uh, yeah. It's outside Elliot's stall, hanging over that old stool."

She nodded her thanks, swept her eyes over the pair once more, and left. There was silence for a moment, as the two recollected their thoughts.

"Well?" Merida knew she sounded too expectant, even whiny, but the suspense was killing her. "Hurry up, Hiccup. Are you going to stay or not?"

_Please stay, please please please stay._

"I'll stay," Hiccup said. "But tell your dad that-" The rest of his sentence was smothered as Merida threw her arms around his neck, his face getting pressed into her chest. He tried to pry her off of him without being conspicuous, and she didn't seem to notice that or his blush as she pulled away.

"Good!" She laughed. "You're pretty much my only friend here, Hiccup, and if you left I'd be _so _lonely." She began to talk very quickly, rambling on about how he should not worry at all if his father wanted to start a war, and that her family was loyal to him, and that nobody was expecting them two marry (although, let's face it, Fergus and Elinor wanted it to happen). Hiccup just nodded slowly, watching her mouth move and her eyes shine.

She was _so _pretty.

And it wasn't the 3 seconds his face has spent against her chest. She really was, and it wasn't like he _liked _her or anything, right? Boys could think girls were pretty and not have a crush on them. And even if a boy did have a crush, it didn't mean anything.

He told himself.

"Yeah," he broke in, "but if it comes to a war or anything, I might just leave. My dad's pretty crazy. And insane. And did I mention his bed is about the size of your bedroom? The guy's huge Merida." He shuddered. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to fighting him. Man, would that be bad."

"It won't," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Remember, don't worry about that, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. I have to go home now." He glanced out one of the windows and the quickly-disappearing sun. "It's getting late."

"Alright." She turned to leave.

"Merida?"

"Hm?"

"It's why your mum and dad invited me to dinner so many times, right? And why they've been so friendly to me?"

"What do you mean?" She realized playing dumb wouldn't do anything, but she really wanted to avoid this conversation.

"They were trying to get us closer. Because I'm a good," he cringed as he fairly coughed out the word. "Suitor."

She stared down at her feet, he face goin almost as red as her hair. "Yes."

"Okay."

She left quickly, and after he sat there, mulling the whole conversation and the new information, so did Hiccup.

* * *

"Why'd you summon me, Chief?"

"Astrid," Stoick greeted the girl warmly. He was standing at his desk, staring down at a map. Of where, she couldn't tell. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down on a stool nearby and waited politely.

"You see this?" He held up the map. "What is this a map of?"

She squinted at it, and then realization bloomed on her face. This was an image she and the other Vikings had pored over in their lessons, it was a part of their history.

"Scotland."

"Good. And where is Dun'Broch?" She immediately pointed, and he nodded again, pleased. "Mhmm. How many days' flight do you think it would take to get there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe 2?"

"Perfect." He stood up and stretched. "Would you be willing to come with me, Gobber, and some of Hiccups' old friends?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I need to bring my son home," he said glaring at the map. "And at the moment he is working in Dun'Broch." He stabbed a finger through the miniature Dun'Broch on the map, ripping the paper. "I want you to try to convince him to come back. Through any means necessary. And if you can't, there is going to be a fight." He grinned. "A big one."

Astrid gulped. "Any means?" She remembered the day she and Hiccup had broken it off. She had been the one who had done it, but she hadn't necessarily been happy about the decision these past few years. She had begun to realize what connections the two of them had, and what it could do for the tribe in the future. "You want me to try to seduce your son back here, so that he can be a good successor for you?" She shook her head. "Is a war really necessary for all of this?"

"A war has been brewing for hundreds of years," Stoick growled. "Ever since that bas-let's not get into it. I need your answer, Astrid. Now."

She stared at him. It was for the tribe.

"Yes."

And maybe for her, too.

**oooooh**

**drop me a review, follow, favourite! Also, HTTYD 2 premiered on the 13th and got amazing reviews. Yay! Now all we need is a Brave 2**

**-Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid tapped her foot impatiently, arms folded and brow crinkled.

"Hey," Snotlout greeted her. "Sup, sunshine?"

"Shut up," she growled. He shrugged and wached her as she peered around, obviously looking for the others. They were gathered in the old dragon-training ring, a place that was quiet and private.

"Sorry we're late!" Ruffnut yelled, rushing in through the gates. Tuffnut followed, arms crossed angrily and a pout on his face.

"Yeah," he snapped. "Idiot here thought it would be a good idea to _punch_ me right before we left. He pointed violently at his lip, which was rapidly swelling.

"It's simple," Ruffnut said slowly. "You no trip me. If you no trip, I no pu-"

"Stop talking like that!" Tuffnut shouted. He reached over and pinched her arm, hard.

"_OW!_" She screeched. Her arm reared back and her fist conneced with his stomach.

"Stop it!" Astrid yelled. "Both of you."

"Hey Ruffnut," Snotlout said to the seething girl. "How's it going, babe?"

"Shut up," she snapped, but it was half-hearted. She wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"Hey guys," Fishlegs stumbled through the gates, his arms overflowing with maps and pens and paper. "I was catching up on some things."

"Look," Astrid said, eyeing the twins warningly. "Stoick and Gobber have asked me to call everybody together today, as friends of Hiccup-"

"Hiccup!" Snotlout asked eagerly. "Is he coming home?"

"Oh please tell me he's coming home," Fishlegs begged. "I need a nerd here to help me."

"He sure doesn't look like a nerd," Ruffnut said dreamily. "I mean, didn't anyone else notice, right before he left?"

"I just want a dude around who's not a nerd or a... a..." Tuffnut peered at Snotlout. "A muscle-head."

"Guys," Astrid sighed wearily. "Please, just... just listen." Everybody quieted and she continued. "Hiccup is living in Dun'Broch, Scotland. He's working for King Fergus and Queen ELinor there, as a stablehand."

"Scotland?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid nodded. "We all know he left because his dad went a little... Overboard on his chief-training."

"More like crazy," Ruffnut muttered. "Rememebr when he-" She stopped as soon as Astrid sent her a death glare.

"Stoick's asked me to help, uh, persuade him to come back. And you guys, as his friends. We're sposed to go over there, with Stoick and Gobber, and try to do that for a week. If he refuses, then.."

"Then there'll be a disaster," Fishlegs muttered shakily. He looked terrified. "But we wouldn't go that far, would we?"

"What?" Snotlout asked. "What do you mean?"

"A war," Astrid said flatly. "We all know there's a lot of tension between Berk and Scotland. If there's gonna be a war, it might as well happen now."

"No," Tuffnut and Ruffnut said at the same time.

"Exactly," Snotlout said, looking a little panicked. "There can't be a war over something as stupid as this! People, well, you know, they die in wars!"

"Thank you," Astrid said sarcastically. "I didn't realize that."

Ruffnut glared at her friend. "Astrid, what's wrong with you? You're acting like such a bi-"

"Hold up," Fishlegs interrupted. "Let's not go overboard and say anything we'll regret."

"Right," Astrid agreed, eyeing Ruffnut before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. "Look, this is why you guys need to come. If we can all convince Hiccup, then maybe he'll come back."

"I think-" Tuffnut began,

"It's a miracle!" Ruffnut shouted.

He glared at her and continued. "I think part of the problem is that he'll have to marry you."

"Ouch," Snotlout said, trying not to giggle.

"Oh, he didn't mean it like that," Ruffnut snapped. "It's just, you guys have a history, Astrid. It's just putitng too much pressure on him."

"You know what?" Astrid said. "I guess I may as well tell you. You guys don't realize how close to a war Berk and Scotland are, do you? Both sides have been thinking about it for months, this month especially. It's slowly been getting worse." She glared at the ground. "Hiccup's just an excuse for one."

"Wait," Fishlegs said slowly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What?" The twins yelled. "What are you saying?"

Snotlout watched Astrid's face, worried.

"I'm saying," she said, "that there is probably going to be a war, whether or not Hiccup comes home."

"That's just what you think, though," Fishlegs. "I personally don't think that Stoick would be so crazy."

Tuffnut looked doubtful. "I dunno. He did try to force Hiccup to marry Astrid, I mean, come on." He began to giggle, but was cut off as both Astrid and Ruffnut clamped their hands over his mouth.

"I'm in," Snotlout said. "I'll come."

"Same," Fishles said slowly.

"Duh," the twins said in unison.

"Good," Astrid breathed. "Let's go get him back."

* * *

Fergus, Elinor, and Merida all sat in their thrones, which were side-by-side. It was the time of the week where they welcomed villagers with complaints, questions, or problems, and acknowledged them face-to-face. Merida was required to be present for these sessions, and Fergus had decided that today, she would direct the whole process herself.

"Why?" She hissed, as the first questioner, a short pudgy man, hurried towards her. "I've seen you do it tons of times."

"Exactly." Fergus watched the man apporach, feeling slightly nervous that fiery Merida would be dealing with him.

Poor soul.

"Uh, yes," Merida said, glancing at her father and Elinor. "What's your name?"

He bowed, and then stood up painfully straight. "Ivan Rodericks, your highness, I live just on the southern side of the kingdom, and I own a small farm, which is really quite nice, you know, if you'd li-"

"Do you have a question or a problem?" She was cold, Fergus noted. "But professional.

He cleared his throat, unruffled by her interruption.

"Er, yes. My neighbour's dog, you see, has been sneaking onto my property and killing my chickens."

"I see." She glanced at Fergus and sighed. "Have you seen the dog kill them?"

"Well, no, but I know it was that awful creature." He shuddered. "There are no other dogs in the area that would kill, and besides, this one's been known to do it before."

"Okay," Meida nodded. "We'll send someone out to talk to your neighbour."

"Thank you, your highness." He bowed so low his nose nearly scraped the ground, and left.

"Good job," Fergus nodded. "A little curt, perhaps, but good."

Merida sighed again.

The next few men and women came through with similiar petty complaints, and questions, and wonderings. It was only the last villager that stuck out to Merida.

"Hello," the man said. He was tall, and thin, and very nervous looking. "I've been hearing things, in the night I mean, and they do not sound like anything I've heard before."

Merida leaned forward. "What do they sound like?"

"Like a roar!" He shivered at the memory. "A large roar, like a lion, or like a..."

"A dragon?" She asked, paling a little. Fergus snorted next to her.

"Merida," he said, "perhaps this is not the time to bring up mythical creatures."

"I'm sorry," she said, although she really wasn't very sorry at all. "Go on."

"Well," the man said. "I live on the farthest outskirts of the kingdom, near a forested area, and I tell you, I've been hearing roars. And they do sound like a dragon," he added. "A big one."

"Alright, well, as you fear for your safety," Merida said growing evermore nervous, "I will send someone out to investigate it immediately. If you have any more problems, you can come back next week."

"Thank you, your highness." He left hurriedly.

Elinor chuckled. "Some of the people we get in here, I tell you." She smiled warmly at her daughter. "You did wonderfully, Merida, I think that-"

"I have to go," Merida said breathlessly. She knew just who she had to find.

After all, who owned a dragon?

Hi everyone. Sorry for the dreadfully long wait. In Canada, we have these terrible things called provincials, which are these huge exams. Anyways, I should have warned all of you. Thanks for sticking with me this long, and don't worry, there will be some Merricup romance coming. I've just got to figure out where exactly to fit it in D:.

Review, Favourite, Follow!

-Rachel


End file.
